Love will find a way
by duckmadgirl
Summary: set after the credits of S1 on molly's return from afghan with ups and downs can love really find away for molly and captain James
1. missed me?

Charles was sat in his parents kitchen, the morning had gone spectacularly wrong after trying to put up a shelving unit in his parents font room he had just given up. He had stupidly brought the wrong wall plugs so it wouldn't support the bracket or the shelf with any weight on. He put it down to being distracted by molly who although getting back of her last tour the previous day hadn't been in touch, not even a text to let him know she was back safe.

He placed his cup in to the sink and started to pack away his tools in the box to put them back in the shed when there was a knock at the door. He dropped the bag at the back door and headed to the front door and pulled it open wide.

Molly was stood on the step, hair down past her shoulders and in her civilian clothes, with a bag slung over her shoulder.

She gave him a smile.

"missed me" she questioned

He couldn't trust himself to answer and held the door open wider and she ducked under his arm and turned to face him. He pushed the door and allowed the weight of the door to close it. He took two steps towards her until they were right in front of each other. She stared at him her eyes glinting in the shaft of light that shone through the window above the door. She had though of nothing else for the past three months and if he would still feel the same after all that had happened. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her softly at first and she deepened the kiss.

He took her hand and gently pulled her towards the stairs and up to his room. He also had thought of nothing else and waited for molly's tour to end.

"so I take it as you did miss me"

"you have no idea" he muttered softly kissing her neck.

Molly lay on Charles's chest, he was gently stroking her hair, the last of the October sun streaming in through the curtains

"you are never going on another overseas tour again."

Molly pulled away and propped her self up on her elbow.

"you wanted me to go, you said that you wanted me to be brilliant and I couldn't do that stuck her being your nurse maid and taking you back and forth to Headly court "

He pulled her elbow so she lost her balance and fell so she was almost on top of him.

"yes ... but that was before I realised how much being away would drive me crazy"

"you also said that you loved me and wouldn't stop me from doing what I loved "

"I know and I wont. Just don't go away for a while"

"well right now I am going down to order some nosh as I am hank"

"Eh?"

"do I have to write you a cockney translation chart, nosh means food and hank is short for hank Marvin which is starving "

"Ah right thank you for clarifying that." Charles said pulling molly back under the covers.

"Charles I am serious I aint eaten all day I am famished, where did u put my stuff"

"fine its in the closet, I I'll go and cook us something and you can sort your self out. Have a shower if you like."

"thank you" molly said sounding exasperated. Heading towards Charles en suite

Molly found some clean leggings in the bottom of her bag and changed in to them and headed down to the kitchen which was situated at the back of the house.

Charles was stood at the range cooker staring something in a pan. Molly watched him for a second, than wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled in to his back.

"something smells good"

"its just pasta with chicken in a mushroom sauce"

He handed her 2 glasses of wine and some cutlery ,plated up 2 portions of the meal and followed her to the table, and placed the bowl in front of molly who dived in straight away.

"this is delicious Charles" molly said slurping up strands of linguini

"its just pasta cream and mushrooms really easy to make actually. Hey slow down dawsey its like you haven't eaten in ages and you will give your self stomach ache "

"well I aint eaten properly in 3 months ave I. You of all people should know how shit army rations are"

Once they had finished , molly having had seconds they went through in to the living room and curled up on the sofa in front of one of the many movie channels that the James's had on their telly

Several hours passed and molly dosed off to sleep lay on Charles arm.

"molly?" Charles whispered softly

Molly stirred softly but didn't wakeup. Charles gently lifted her in to his arms and carried her upstairs . she stirred as he lifted her. He placed her in to the bed and slid in next to her. he let her sleep the jetlag from the flight back to afghan must have caught up with her.


	2. myths and ledgends

Charles awoke the following morning with the early October sun streaming in to the window. He looked at the empty space next to him. He wondered if he had actually imagined molly being there. Molly appeared in the doorway dressed in Charles checked shirt he had on the previous day, using it dressing gown. She was carrying 2 mugs in her hands.

"morning" she said handing him his mug of coffee. His classic Roseabya

"morning" he replied unbuttoning the shirt and pulling down her arms revealing her bare shoulders "what time is it?" he asked

"just after 8" she said leaning in to kiss him.

"crap" he pulled away and started to head towards the en suite " Sam will be here soon so we have to get up as I don't think Rebecca will be too happy seeing you in your pyjamas" he called "as lovely as that sight is" he ducked as molly threw a pillow at his head. She was left sat on the edge of the bed sipping her tea.

She was still sat on the bed brushing her hair up in to a French braid so it was tidy and out of her face. When Charles walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He hugged her from behind

"why don't you wear it down it looks much nicer" he muttered in to her neck.

She turned to face him

"you need to get dressed as you said sam is might going to be here soon.

He turned to look at the clock on the bedside table and it said 8:50. She was right and Rebecca was always on time

"I cant help it you are so distracting" he said pulling molly towards him

"nooo" molly giggled "I mean it Charles stop"

"okay fine but do I at least get one kiss" Charles said with a wicked glint in his eye.

Molly kissed him on each cheek and then walked out the room. And headed down stairs and put some bacon in the oven for breakfast.

She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Charles... Door" she yelled up the stairs.

He came dashing down finishing up his buttons on his shirt as he opened the door.

"DADDY" Sams little voice came from the door

"hello scamp" Charles swooped his son up in to a big bear hug

Molly had hung back in the kitchen door way slightly out of sight of the others but was spotted by Rebecca who molly felt didn't like her for some reason.

"oh sorry Charles I didn't realise you had guests" she emphasised the word guests as if molly was just passing in the wind.

Charles put his son down

"Sam why don't you go and see what molly has made for breakfast whilst I have a word with mummy" he followed Sam to the kitchen door and shut it behind him.

Sam was delighted when he got in the kitchen to find molly was making bacon sandwiches which was his favourite food at his dads as his mum never allowed him to eat them. Molly couldn't quite hear what was being said apart from the odd raised voice and she got the jest of the argument. Her. She also heard the door slam which was a sign that Rebecca had left.

Charles returned in to the kitchen trying to hide his frustration. There was something about his ex-wife that made his blood boil at times. He sat next to Sam and laughed. Some how his son had managed to get covered in tomato sauce.

"so Sam what do you want to do today" he asked

"emm GO AND SEE THE WITCH pleeease daddy mummy wont take me"

"sounds good but first I am not taking you out looking like that go and get changed"

Sam charged upstairs ad up to his room singing random happy songs he was making up as he went along.

Molly walked towards Charles with a plate with his sandwich on. He took her hand and pulled her on to his lap.

"sorry about Rebecca"

"its fine Charles. By the way what or who is this witch Sam wants to meet.

"ah that just a Somerset legend about curses and a woman who was trapped by a monk for wrecking his relationship with his true love"

"right okay sounds like fun" molly said wriggling off Charles lap and pouring her self another cup of tea

Sam raced back down the stairs having changed his top but neglecting to wash his face which was still covered in half dried tomato sauce. Charles who had predicted this had a damp cloth waiting and wiped his sons face for him

"daddy getoffff"

"all sorted right lets go" Charles called chucking the cloth in to the sink. And he guided everyone towards the door and in to the car.

It didn't take to drive south on the A39 to Wookey where the witch lived. Molly learned that it was actually a system of pre-historic limestone caves and a monk trapped the witch with holy water and she was now part of the stalagmites.

Molly was in awe of how beautiful the caves were peaceful and tranquil even amongst the busy tourists from all over the world.

They spent a happy morning exploring the caves and learning about the history of the Mendips and Somerset its self. On the way home they stopped in Weston super mare for some late lunch and spent the afternoon on the beach exploring and shopping in the town.

Sam was worn out on the way home back to Bath. He fell fast asleep in the back of the car. The roads were almost all clear so it didn't take them long to arrive back at the James family home. Charles gently lifted Sam out of the car and carried him in to the house and upstairs to his bed.

Whilst Charles was doing that molly went in to the kitchen and put the kettle on for a cup of tea. He walked in just as molly was pouring the water in to the pot.

"Sam alright" she asked handing him a cup.

"fine. Sound asleep" he said pulling her towards him in a hug. "do you anything to eat?"

Molly shook her head and nestled in to his arms giving out a slight yawn

"you okay molls"

"yeah, just got a bit of a 'edache and still a bit jetlagged" she smiled weakly.

Charles lead her over to the table in the kitchen and made her sit in the chair and started to gently massage her shoulders. She lent back in to him.

"mmmm that's nice thank you" she said kissing him " I think I might just go to bed"

"oaky if your sure do you want me to come with you?"

"if you like" molly's eyes sparkled

Charles followed molly up the stairs when a cry came out from Sams room.

"one moment I will be in, in a minuet" he said as molly walked through the door

Charles resettled Sam and got him back off to sleep . when he went back in to his room molly was asleep on the bed. He gently removed her shoes and tucked her in to bed

 **hope you enjoy. sorry its short but suffering writers block will try and make them longer as time goes on.:) duckmadgirl xx**

 **N.B the actual legend of the wookey hole witch was the witch cursed a romance between a girl from wookey and a man from Glastonbury. the man then became a monk and he blessed some water in the cave and splashed it around. petrifying the witch where she remains for ever more.**


	3. rocky road

Charles drove molly back to London the following Monday, after dropping Sam off at school. Molly was quite happy to get the train but Charles was adamant to drive her. He mentioned though he did have a ulterior motive for going to London, the Nespresso shop on Regent Street.

"Hi mum" molly called as she walked through the door of her parents 3 bed maisonette

Her mum walked out of the kitchen a basket of washing on her hip.

"oh hi molly " she smiled "did you have a nice time in Bath"

"yeah it was okay. I am just dumping my bag upstairs and then going up oxford street with Charles. You want anyfink"

"nah your alright see you lata" she smiled and placed the washing basket on the table.

Molly ran upstairs and dumped her bag in her room. Her sister had a few friends round and molly noticed something sparkling on Bella's hand.

"what's that?" she asked

"nofink" Bella said trying to pull a ring off of her finger.

It was the ring that smurf had given her before everything had gone wrong before he had died.

"you went through my things." Molly shouted at her sister snatching the ring off of her sisters finger.

"you never wear it" her sister was cocky

"that's not the point I don't wear it as smurf gave it to me and I want to keep it safe"

She also spotted martin playing with her 2 medals. And as they were well out of his reach she guessed correctly that Bella had given them to him.

"what you give him those for?"

Bella shrugged "donno he wanted to look at them"

Molly took the medals off of her brother and put them back in their boxes

"you have become a right selfish cow Bella Dawes"

"yeah whatever molly you have become a right stuck up cow"

Bella didn't seam to care, she carried on chatting to her friends about boys and clothes and applying way too much make up in her opinion.

Molly pushed her way out of the tiny house. She was fuming her cheeks blazed red she just had to get out. She was so angry. Where had her sweet innocent little sister gone. She didn't stop until she got back in the car with Charles.

"everything okay molly" he asked sensing something was upsetting her.

Her anger soon turned to sorrow and she broke down in floods of tears, she couldn't stop her self. She told him what had happened with her sister and what had been said.

"I am sure it isn't that bad"

"what who's side are you on. She let my baby brother play with my medals as if they were toys and he loses his shoes every other week and she was wearing smurf's ring like a piece of crap tacky costume jewellery.

They went in to central London and walked around oxford street and walked around and the shopping had managed to calm molly down. Charles lead molly in to a small little coffee shop on the far end oxford street.

"if your unhappy at home you could always move in with me."

Molly wasn't paying attention daydreaming out of the window looking out at the bustling street outside and the buisy shoppers getting on with their day.

"eh? Sorry bossman I wasn't listning what did you say" molly said sipping her hot chocolate.

"I said if you like you could move in with me"

"what are you saying" molly said still not paying attention properly

" come back to Bath with me. Move in."

"okay" molly said unsure

"it makes sense I mean your down most weekends."

Charles drove molly back to her parents house in Newham.

"come up with me. I am going to tell mum and dad tonight about moving in with you tonight"

"sure" he smiled leaning over to kiss her.

Molly opened the door to the house.

"mum" molly called

"all right love." Her mum said "oh 'ello Charles"

"Mrs Dawes" Charles held out his hand for Belinda

"call me Belinda please, Drink?" she said filling the kettle and putting it on to boil. "oh and molly apologise to Bella please she has been in a right state saying you were being mean to her"

"No. Did she tell you why? She gave my MC and campaign medal to martin to play with and was wearing the ring Smurf gave me and I swear she had passed it round for her friends to try on"

"no she didn't. BELLA!"

Bella walked in to the kitchen where her mum and sister had been talking

"what" she said lazily

"don't talk to me like that now you need to apologise to molly you didn't tell me the whole story"

"sorry" she said in away that they could tell she didn't mean it.

"right, your grounded, no tv, phone or computer for a month"

"that's sooo not fair mum"

"mum I need to talk to you about something" molly said over Bella's protests

"what's wrong molls, is everything all right"

"yes I am fine mum its just I am going to move out and in with Charles, I cant share a room with Bella any more I need my own space

Belinda Dawes hugged her daughter she understood what molly was saying however she wasn't sure how her husband would react. On one had it meant they would have more space on the other less money as molly wouldn't be paying housekeeping anymore. Time would tell what would happen. Charles bid molly goodnight and said that he would call round tomorrow before he returned to Bath

Dave Dawes hit the roof when molly told him her plans he was furious with molly saying she had forgotten where she came from and didn't really care about her family. Despite molly's protests that she would still help them.

Molly ran out of her parents house and in to the storm that had formed over the east end of London. Dave was yelling his head off in a drunken rage about molly's choice of boyfriend in Charles. It was raining quite heavily and molly didn't care she just had to get away.

Charles was awoken by a knock at his hotel door. He looked at his phone it flashed up 00:05. He sighed and walked over to the door. He looked through the little spy hole that was on the door and saw molly stood there drenched and bedraggled from the storm. He pulled the door open and ushered her inside the warm room"

"molly what the hell are you doing here" he said handing her a towel

"dad hit the roof about me moving out well more moving in with you in bath he thinks I am all a posh snob now"

"oh molly" he pulled her close for a hug "I am sure he will come round"

Molly just wanted to forget what had happened with her parents . she kissed Charles and started to kiss him down his neck and pull him towards the bed.

Molly awoke early the next morning. Last nights events still raw in her mind. The streets of London were still dark and damp from last nights storm. She eased her self out of the bed and tiptoed over to the small kettle and made herself a cup of tea.

"hey morning" Charles said softly from the bed.

"morning" molly carried over 2 cups of tea and sat on the edge of the bed.

"you okay" Charles asked brushing molly's tangled hair away from her face.

"I am fine" she said forcing a smile. " dad will just have to accept my choice and that I am old enough to make my own choices to move out" she said climbing over Charles so she was sat over his legs. She lent in softly kissing him and gently pulling at the soft curls at the nape of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her over on to her back and mulled her under the covers against molly's muffled giggly protests.

Later.

Molly and Charles were sat in the hotels restaurant eating breakfast.

"is it okay if I come back to bath with you today. I cant face staying another day at home not with dad being the way he is."

Charles took molly's hand and traced random shapes across with his thumb. "of course it is. So long as your sure its what you want."

"I am." Molly leaned over the table and kissed him.

Molly collected what little of her belongings she had at her parents house and loaded them in the back of the car. She gave her mum and baby brother a hug. All of her siblings were at school.

"just watch Bella mum. I fink she might going to be worse than what I was"

Soon molly and Charles were heading across the M4 towards Bath. The traffic became a standstill Charles turned to molly and smiled at her.

"happy"

"extremely" she said leaning over to kiss him.

 **sorry if it is a bit dull or things are not factually correct but I didn't know what to write**

 **hope you enjoy and let me know what you think**

 **duckmadgirl xx**


	4. forgiveness

Autumn turned to winter and December soon rolled in. It had been over a month since molly has moved in with Charles and his parents who had welcomed her with open arms. Charles was right Bath was magical at Christmas. Molly was sat in a small coffee shop opposite the cathedral, she was waiting for Charles who had gone off on his own. Snow had fallen all over the city making it even more magical. There was a busting Christmas market with the smells of mulled wine and roasting chestnuts.

Charles walked in to the coffee shop. He managed to locate molly in one of the comfortable armchairs.

"hey" he said placing his bags down in the chair opposite and kissing her cheek .

"hi" she replied

"do you want another drink. " he smiled

"hot chocolate with cream please" she blew a kiss at him as he walked up to the counter.

Charles returned around 10 minuets later with a large hot chocolate with a mountain of cream.

"there you go." He smiled as he placed her cup in front of her.

"thank you" she said taking a deep sip of the drink. And ending up with a smudge of cream on her nose. Charles grinned at her.

"what" molly laughed.

"you've got cream..." he indicated to her nose and wiped it off with his thumb

They finished there drinks and started to gather up there things,

"shall we go on the ice rink" molly asked

"may be later." Charles replied trying to delay her. Truth was he couldn't skate and didn't like the ice.

"what's the matter. Is the great Captain James afraid of a bit of ice"

"I umm ... actually cant skate " he mumbled

"what was that I didn't quite hear you" molly teased him

" I SAID... I cant skate" he half shouted

"awww don't worry boss man I will help you and hold your hand" she was enjoying teasing him.

Molly stood facing Charles holding his hands and guiding him across the ice. He looked like bambi to begin with. When he eventually got his confidence he tried to skate on his own. Although he stayed near the edge he skidded and landed on his bum. Molly couldn't help but laugh at him as she skated.

"I told you I couldn't skate" Charles growled as he tried to get to the exit and off the ice. His pride was hurt most of all.

Molly followed him to the exit.

"Charles I am sorry are you okay"

"fine. Come on we best get going we have to get Sam from school.

That evening Charles was still in a bad mood. He had banged his hip on the ice and his bad leg hurt.

"Charles I said I was sorry how many more times do I have to say it"

"about 5 more times and then we will see."

Molly walked over to where he was sitting and sat on his lap.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry , I am sorry" she said kissing him after each sorry. "well am I forgiven" she said fluttering her eyelashes at him"

Charles lent forward and whispered in to her ear "I will tell you later"

Molly giggled. "Bossman you cant leave me hanging"

He lifted her in to his arms and carried her up the stairs molly giggling all the way.

the following morning Charles awoke early. He looked over to were molly was lay. She looked so beautiful. A loose strand of hair lay over her face, he gently brushed it aside. She knocked his had away awaking with a start.

"what was that. Something was on my face."

Charles waved his hand in her face "sorry you had a stray hair. "

Molly snuggled up in to his arm "thank goodness I thought it was a spider. I hate spiders."

Charles wrapped his arm around her and walked his fingers up her back.

"what like this one on your back.

Molly screamed and jumped out of bed jumping around trying to get the "spider" off of her back. To which Charles laughed

"that wasn't funny Charles" she sobbed throwing a pillow at him.

"owww okay , okay I am sorry" Charles ducked as molly threw another pillow. He waved a white pillow case towards molly. "okay I surrender"

Molly was stood in front of the hob warming some milk to put on her coco-pops when Charles came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wriggled free and turned the gas off. She busied her self making her breakfast. Totally ignoring Charles.

"oh come on molls I said I was sorry what more can I do to prove that I am sorry."

She thought for a moment. "well for a start you can clean and bull my boots and polish my smart shoes. Oh and Charles I want to see my face in them."

"is that it. I did 4 tours of afghan and went to sandhurst, we had to bull our boots every other day"

"I said for starters. You 'aint getting off that easy" she smiled

"well where are your boots then?"

"by the back door"

He found her boots by the back door covered in fresh mud and grass.

"err molly what did you do to get these so muddy"

It took Charles well over a hour to get all the mud off as the mud was wet it made it harder to get off. Then he polished them till they were shiny.

" are these to your expectations Madame"

"they will do" molly shrugged

"so am I forgiven"

" I'll think about it"

"oh is that how its going to be." Charles grabbed molly round her waist

"okay your forgiven" molly laughed

 **hope you liked it I got a bit lost on this one please continue to read and review I love hearing what you guys think. it helps me become a better writer. Duckmadgirl xx**


	5. count down to christmas

Molly was sat on the train to Birmingham. She was meeting Katy and going to look around the world famous Frankfurt Christmas market that was held in the city every year, as well as taking advantage of the late night shopping in the bullring.

Katy was waiting for her on the packed concourse. People waiting for friends or checking to see when their trains were to take them to family for the festive period. Or people just arrived and waiting for family picking them up.

"alright Stranger" molly called spotting Katy from the gate.

"hello molly" Katy smiled

They headed out of the station and up in to the Grand Central Shopping Centre above the station, and out on to the busy street. As soon as they walked out the smell of sweet roasted nuts and Smokey frankfurters hit them as well as the smell of the mulled wine.

There was so much to look at so they started at the top by the new library of Birmingham where there was a craft market as well as a big wheel which to molly looked like a glorified fair ground attraction with rip off prices. There was also a ice rink that was alright but not as good as the one in Bath. There was too much to look at. There was a local artist that did comedy prints of local landmarks from around the city. Katy brought one of the park for her new flatmate that she knew she would love.

They moved on to Victoria Square where there was mainly food stores, amongst others. There was also a giant talking moose head that molly learnt off of a local was called Chris and was a local landmark at the market. The smell of all the different foods was making molly hungry. Katy suggested the Fried potatoes with garlic sauce, which molly declared was heaven on a plate. As was the cheesy garlic bread that molly brought.

They headed down New street towards the Bullring. The market stretched as far as the eye could see. They stopped half way down and had a hot chocolate. It was a rich but equally creamy drink that came in a cute mug with a decretive scene of the city's council houses on.

"so how is everything going molly?" Katy asked

"well I have had 2 tours of afghan the second better than the first, and I have a new boyfriend who is amazing. Kinda against army regs as he was the captain of my section but he was wounded and had to give up his commission well he chose to. What about you."

"well it is quite busy at the hospital, I get to assist on the general wards as well. But I wont be there for long. I have accepted a place on a tour in Kenya , a aid mission helping in the camps and with the drought. Its in the new year and I am looking forward to it. "

"sounds amazing " molly smiled at her.

She put her mug in her bag as she wanted to keep it as a reminder of her trip and it would make a lovely mug for hot milk at night. They headed in to the bullring which was packed but as it was the last shopping weekend before Christmas then it was to be expected. Thankfully molly only had a few more gifts to buy. She was grateful that there was a nespresso concession in the Selfridges in the city as she wanted to get Charles some more coffee she also needed to get him his main big present. She found a really smart jumper. By the time molly had said her goodbyes and boarded her train back to Bath it was after 7 o'clock She had brought a pretzel off of the market which she ate on the train. She was shattered. She had managed to get all of her presents sorted though. It took just under 2 hours to get to Bristol temple meeds for her change over. Once on her second train it only took 15 minuets to arrive at Bath Spa. Charles was waiting for her in the booking hall, which was deserted.

"hey you look like you had a good time" he smiled, taking some of her bags off of her.

"no peeking in those bags" she scolded him jokingly

"why are my presents in here."

"Charles seriously how old are you? you are worser than Sam cant you wait a week to find out."

"fine" Charles pretended to sulk until molly gave him a kiss.

It didn't take long for them to drive to the James Family home. By the time they had pulled up outside molly had fallen asleep.

"molly" Charles whispered "were back."

Molly awoke still half asleep. Charles got her bags out of the back of the car and guided her in to the house. She instantly fell back asleep as soon as she sat on the sofa. Charles gently removed her shoes and tucked her up on the sofa with a blanket from his mothers ottoman in the hall. He left her on the sofa and went up to bed himself. Resisting the urge to look in her bags knowing full well she would get him if she found out which she would.

 **okay please don't hate me for publishing Christmas chapters in July (yes there are more to come) I am the first person to kick off about people talking about the festive season this early especially before my birthday in august but as the story started in mid October that's the way the cookie crumbles and I hope you enjoy. Duckmadgirl xx**


	6. christmas time

**sorry its been so long and its another Christmas chapter (only a few more I promise) but my computer thought it would be funny to lock me out of my documents. but all sorted now. hope you enjoy xx**

Sam bounded in to his dads room full of excitement. It was Christmas day. just.

"DADDY. Its Christmas day. Daddy. DADDY."

Charles rolled over and looked at the alarm clock by the side of the bed. It flashed 12:07. He angrily put the bed side light on.

" SAM go back to bed Santa hasn't been yet and it is not to late to tell him to miss our house. BED NOW"

Sam plodded out of the room and back in the direction of his own. Giving a sniff as he went out. Molly who had been awoken by the light from Charles' lamp. Propped herself up on her elbow

"ouch that was harsh" molly mocked

" Have you seen the time, it has only just gone midnight"

"okay fair enough" molly snuggled back under the covers and in to the warmth from Charles.

Several hours later Sam once again ran in to his dads room, this time bouncing on the bed until molly and Charles awoke.

"Sam go back to bed is still too early you know grandpa gets up first"

"but daddy..."

"but daddy nothing go back to bed for a bit"

Molly was laughing under the covers, there was something about Charles being serious or trying to be that made her laugh

"what you laughing at molly" he said in a way that reminded her of that first meeting on the tarmac at Brize Norton

"nothing, nothing it's just didn't you ever wake up early on Christmas morning to see if Santa had been?"

"yeessss... but"

"but nothing stop being a hypocrite " molly said poking him in the ribs

"oh fine then I will go and see if my parents are up yet" he said exasperated .

Molly hi-fived sam. Charles looked at them slightly irritated

Sam raced down the stairs excitedly behind his grandfather, molly and Charles followed as did Mrs James, who went in to the kitchen to make some tea and coffee for everyone , molly followed her to help. In the living room there were 2 largish sacks sitting in front of the fire place

"yay his been his been Santa's been " Sam jumped up and down and round in circles and went to open one of his sacks and presents.

"Sam wait for grandma. Please" Charles said "and calm down"

Sam sat down in front of the fire and sulked for around 5 minuets by which time Mrs James had walked in carrying a huge tea pot and a cafétiear. After which he dived in to his first sack Santa left on behalf of Charles and Molly.

This sack contained mostly practical presents various items of clothing and factual books with a few life lesson stories thrown in. Molly's contribution was a microscope and a metal detector. Sam was a little let down but still great full for his gifts some of the things were on his list to Santa but not all.

The second sack was from Mr and Mrs James. This contained a few clothes and books but was mainly Lego and air-fix models of modern and historical military vehicles and aircraft. These weren't asked for but greatly reeved as his dad would be able to help him and tell him about all the vehicles

Sam started to open one of his boxes of Lego when his dad stopped him.

"Sam don't do that yet lets have some breakfast first and get dressed eh?"

Mrs James had made a lavish breakfast of scrambled eggs ,croissants and bacon. And a treat of fresh buck's fizz, Sam had to have normal orange juice. After breakfast they all headed over to the abbey for the morning service and carol singing. It was a gorgeous building built in the 1400's

When they arrived home, they opened all of the presents under the tree. There was yet more for Sam, this time from his dad , molly , and grandparents. Charles had left a big bag under there for molly. Inside was a white flowery dress from monsoon ad a pair of white lacey heals. He also got her some underwear that made her blush as she was opening them in front of Charles' parents.

"thank you Charles" she cried "I can wear this dress for lunch"

She got some really nice pyjamas off of Mr and Mrs James. As well as a cookbook by Jamie Oliver. Sam had given her a pair of earrings in the shape of Ducks her favourite animal.

Charles was liked his jumper and coffee pods from molly. His parents had also got him a shirt and a book and a DVD of his favourite T.V show.

At around one o'clock they all changed and headed off to the restaurant that molly and Charles had had their first date in for their Christmas dinner.

It was a 3 course affair with roast turkey and all the trimmings for the main event. It was all amazing and molly was stuffed. Her dessert was a chocolate brownie with Irish Cream ice-cream, her dessert came out covered in a cloche. The waitress removed it molly noticed a platinum and diamond ring Charles stood from his seat and kneeled at molly's side.

"Molly Dawes, Will You marry me?"

Molly gasped and nodded a tear rolling down her face "yes"

That night molly couldn't stop looking at her ring, glinting in the light. She was lay next to Charles.

"happy" he asked kissing her forehead

"couldn't be more" she smiled at him.

Charles wrapped his arms around her shoulder and taking her hand in his. Pulling her close in to him.

"thank you," she whispered

"what ever for"

"just making this the best Christmas ever. All the ones back home only ended with dad getting pissed causing a argument then getting even more sozlezzled and passing out on the sofa"

They snuggled under the duvet and watched the snow fall over the city the big fat flakes glinting in the many lights that made up the skylight


	7. christmas 20

Charles pulled up outside of the Dawes Family home. It was now several days after Christmas and molly was visiting her family to deliver Christmas presents. She was apprehensive as the last time she was hear she did have a massive argument with her dad about her relationship with Charles. Charles could see that she was nervous and took her hand.

"you alright" he smiled at her.

"fine" she forced a smile "lets go up" she said kissing him.

Molly pulled the bag of presents out of the boot of Charles car and headed towards the door of the block. Charles had hung back as his phone rang he indicated that he would follow in a few minuets she walked up the 2 flights of stairs and knocked on the door. Her mum answered and invited her in just as Charles arrived at her side.

"everything alright" molly asked

"fine" he smiled as the door opened

"oh hi molly come in, why didn't you tell me you were coming"

"I did ring Bella answered" moly replied sounding annoyed at her younger sister "anyhow I just came with presents for the kiddies and that"

"well come in and sit down" Belinda pulled the door as wide open as it would come. "do you wanna drink"

"thanks mum tea would be lovely and I think Charles would like a coffee.

As Belinda was bringing the drinks through all the children came running back in to the house with bella holding martin at arms length

"mum martin puked everywhere it was rank"

Belinda took her son off of Bella and took him in to the bathroom to change him whilst molly gave her siblings the presents. She had got them all a book and a Cadbury's selection box or sweeties.

"thank you" they said in chorus

Her dad was grateful for his bottle of beer with glass and her mum loved her necklace with the names of all of her children engraved on.

"thanks molly its gorgeous" she said giving molly a hug

Molly sat nervously on the sofa with Charles next to her. She knew she had to tell her parents about her engagement but the argument with her farther was still raw in her mind, and she didn't want to cause another.

"Mum... dad... I have something to tell you... we're engaged" she said with a smile

"that's fantastic molly" Belinda smiled. "Dave isn't that wonderful"

Dave grunted what seemed like a congratulations but was too engrossed in the football on the telly to be interested.

They spent several hours with molly's family before realising how late it had actually got.

"sorry mum but we had best be going it is getting late" she hugged her mum and younger siblings. As it was turned 8 o'clock and they still had a 3 and a half hour drive ahead of them they checked in to a small local hotel and drove back to bath the following morning ready to celebrate new years.


	8. new years

Molly was stood on the south bank of the river Themes with Charles. They were listening to the concert for the new years eve celebrations. They were waiting for the midnight fireworks and to see the new year in. Thankfully the rain had held off and it was a clear bright night which made it rather cold. They had a spot right on the front of the banks which made it even more colder with the wind whipping up off of the ice cold water of the Themes. Molly blew in to her hands and stamped her feet to try and get them warm. Charles could see that she was cold her ears had turned pink. He held out his hand and pulled her in close to warm her.

"you all right dawsey" he asked

"fine just a bit tatters"

"eh?" Charles asked puzzled "your going to have to write me a crib sheet"

" Charles that was a easy one given where we are ..." Charles gave a blank expression to which molly sighed "cold, freezing , nippy noodles "

"right, I think I still need that translator" he smiled dodging the incoming left hook from molly

"shut up" she laughed " it is almost midnight big ben will bong any minuet."

"I take that not to be a euphemism molly"

Just then the bells of the Elizabeth tower began to strike the similar tune molly remembered from her 3 weeks as a brownie guide ( she was kicked out after slapping her seconder) everyone began to count down the final few seconds of the year and finial the bell of big ben rang out across the city. And cheers of happy new year from all the people on the banks of the river.

"happy new year molly" Charles whispered kissing her

"ditto bossman" molly smiled returning the kiss.

The crowd began cheering and clapping and singing the famous new years song. Auld lang syne.

A spectacular firework display followed rockets from all sides of the river shot up in to the air exploding in to a rainbow of different colours and patterns and a multitude of lights on the London eye turned that in to one big Catharine wheel the display lasted for well over 20 minuets or even longer if you counted the fireworks people were setting off in there gardens. Once the display had ended the mass exodus of people leaving and heading to the surrounding tube stations or hotels it took well over 30 minuets for those people at the front to leave and for moly and Charles to get back to their hotel thank fully it was one of the ones on the banks of the river so they didn't have far to walk.

The following morning they headed back to Bath as Mrs James was cooking a lavish dinner to celebrate the new year and as molly's family were more than likely only just going to bed then there was no point going to see them.

Being new years day and setting off early meant it didn't take long to get back to Bath and the roads were practically empty. Molly drifted off to sleep in the car as she was still shattered from the night before where as the old molly could do 2 or even 3 all nighters In a week, now she struggled to stay awake past midnight.

"molly" Charles gently shook molly by her shoulders "we're home"

Molly yawned and stretched out as best as she could, rubbing her eyes.

"sorry Charles" she smiled

"what for" Charles asked brushing the hair off of her face

"falling asleep and that"

"don't be silly he said kissing her on her forehead. Come on mums opened the door for us"

Mrs James had cooked a lavish meal of roasted red pepper soup followed by beef wellington and winter veg and for desert a winter berry steamed pudding with clotted cream custard and lots of prosecco. They toasted the new year and all sat down to watch the crap new years specials that were on the telly. Molly took this time to call her parents and wish them a happy new year.

She explained to them that she would try and get over to London in a few weeks to see everyone. She also took this opportunity to call candy and see how she was doing as this would be her first new years since smurf died. She said that she would come over and see her in a few days. Candy said that she didn't have to and that she probably had better things to do but molly was adamant that she wanted to. She returned to the living room a hour later and Charles could see she had been crying so took her by the hand and lead her back in to the kitchen

"molly what's wrong" he said wiping away a tear with his thumb

"nothing really" molly forced a smile. "I just spoke to candy she is trying to put on a brave face but I don't think she is coping as well as she makes out. I said I would go over see her in a few weeks. Will you come with me?"

"of course you don't need to ask." He said pulling her in to a hug.

"Charles have you put that bloody kettle on or not" Mr James called.

This made them both laugh and started getting things out of the cupboards ready for a pot of tea

It didn't take them long to make the tea and take through in to the living room

"did you go to china and pick the tea or what" Mr James called. Molly assumed he must be slightly pissed from all the prosecco

" no dad we never went to do a drink. Molly was upset and I wanted to make sure she was okay is that all right"

"I was only joking lad now lets have this cuppa"

Charles poured the drinks and handed them out as the family settled down to watch the rest of the terrible bank holiday television

That night molly lay awake staring in to the darkness contemplating everything the last 12 months had been a disaster with Charles getting injured and smurf dyeing. Talking to candy made he realise that it was a bad year all round, but have her hope that this year would be better.

Once the bank holiday was over molly and Charles headed to wales to see Candy. It was a straight forward trip. Straight across the M4 and over the seven bridge. They were meeting Candy in the little village pub where molly went when she first went to Newport

When they arrived candy was sat in the corner waiting for them.

"molly" she stood up embracing molly in to a hug. She acknowledged Charles with a smile "captain James"

"call me Charles please"

They sat talking for a while when a waiter came over to take their orders for lunch, after telling him there order they continued to talk about what they had been up to as molly hadn't seen Candy since the funeral. Molly told her all about her second tour in Afghan and training Afghan medics. After lunch they said their goodbyes to Candy and headed down the road to the little church yard where smurf was buried and laid wreath of poppies on the grave

On the way home molly daydreamed out of the window watching the lush green hills of south wales roll by.

"molly are you alright you haven't said a word since we left Newport"

"I just miss him" she whispered " he was my best friend" a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know" Charles said taking her hand and squeezing it.

 **okay so let me explain the brownie song was the song in the uk that I used to sing at the end of the evening "brownie bells" second I know I said they were heading back to bath at the end of the last chapter but I for got what I wrote :D I hope you enjoy the chapter anyway**

 **duckmadgirl x**


	9. wedding bells

Molly stood at the door of the little church. Snow had fallen over night making the hills that surround Bath and the town its self look magical. She was wearing a elegant gown in the style of a 14th centaury dress with a faux fur jacket to keep the chill off. Her hair was tied back in a simple medieval knot with little blue forget-me-knots woven in to the braid.

Charles was stood at the alter waiting for his bride to arrive. He was dressed in his ceremonial uniform. Kinders was acting as his best man with the rest of two section as his grooms men. He was getting nervous she was late , she was never late for anything.

"she will be hear mate the cars probably stuck on the hill"

He knew Kinders was right it was the brides prerogative to be late and she was only a few minuets late he was panicking over nothing.

Just then the old Victorian organ started to play and the guests stood as the bridal party entered. Molly walked down the isle on her fathers arm. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat. They were followed by three bridesmaids molly's 2 youngest sisters and Charles' little cousin. When she reached the top of the isle she kissed her dad on the cheek and took Charles hand and they stood in front of the vicar.

The Vicar greeted everyone and talked about the relationship between molly and Charles and why they had chosen to get married and share that occasion with them. There were a few hymns and then it came to the vows which they had written them selves.

Molly went first.

"Charles I promise to Always love and care for you. To always be 100% by your side and your second in command. To always come back to you and always sort out your blisters. I promise to always stay focused stay alert and stay alive. And always supply you with Roseabya"

Charles smiled at her most of what she was saying was their inside banter they had shared in afghan and their first tour together. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and slowly unfolded it. He cleared his throat

"ditto" he said folding the paper back up. Molly wacked him with her bouquet. "okay... okay I was joking" he smiled

"good cuz I was expecting something a bit more romantic than blooming ditto" molly laughed along with all their guests who didn't quite get why Charles had said ditto

"molly I promise to love trust and believe in you. I promise to not lob you off any planes..." the grooms men erupted in laughter as that is what Charles had said he would do after their first meeting in Brize Norton. "I promise to never go breaking your heart and to always take the wait off of you. And I promise to always be the first person you see in the morning and the last thing you see before you go to sleep"

Molly wiped a tear from under her eye. As Charles vows were also part of the private jokes they had shared together.

They exchanged their rings, Charles was a simple band with a hidden message inside. The ring he gave molly was a Claddagh ring with a small heart shaped diamond in the centre. Then the vicar pronounced them man and wife. Charles wiped away the tears that had fallen on molly's' cheeks and kissed her gently

The reception was held in a 16th century country hotel manor house. The great hall of the hotel had been decorated and set out with lots of little round tables and the one big top table which was placed underneath the great coat of arms of the ancient lords that once occupied the house. There were flowers everywhere blues and pale pinks roses lilies and carnations there was a garland of these flowers draped over the fire place.

Once everyone had eaten the amazing winter roast and chocolate molten cake that was the wedding breakfast the speeches were made with Dave dawes going first banging on how Charles was a top bloke and that molly landed on her feet in marrying him. This made molly cringe as she knew her dad had hated Charles to begin with and made no effort to get to know him. Kinders speech made them all laugh as it told stories of the Charles James in training and before molly joined the under 5s. Stories from training. One in particular made molly crease with laughter. It told how Smurf had drawn a comedy moustache and eyebrows with a sharpie marker on Charles then allowed him to go on parade the following morning but the joke was on them as they all fell about laughing so had to do a 10 mile run in full kit.

Molly told how she had a crush Charles from day one but knew she fancied him from their first day in the FOB when he took his top off to lift the weights. She compared it to the way Mulan looked in the Disney Film when she first saw Shang take his tunic off. She also said how she wished there were people with them that were sadly no longer alive. She held her glass up and gave a toast to smurf.

Charles gave the final speech though instead of a speech molly heard a familiar tune played over the sound system. Charles held his hand out to molly and pulled her to her feet. And began to sing

"don't go breaking my heart..." he held the mic to molly for her to sing the "lady parts" like he did on that evening in the FOB. She sung through laughter like she did before. 2 section butted in and started to dance around infect most people started to sing along with them and all cheered once they had finished.

They all danced late in to the night. Then the DJ called the "new Mr and Mrs James" to the floor. The song molly had chosen for her first dance was a song she had loved for years but never told anyone as for the "old" molly it would be considered lame and stupid. It was Taylor Swift Today was a fairy-tale. The sound track to valentines day. Molly wrapped her arms around Charles neck and nestled in to his shoulder. They shuffled around the dance floor.

"Charles" she whispered

"yes"

"I love you"

"ditto" he whispered back.

She hated when he did this. She understood when she was in afghan when he was her C.O especially with army rules and regulations but now. Yes it was romantic but molly found it infuriating and frustrating at the same time.

Slowly the guests started to make their way home or up to their rooms Charles lead molly up to their room and carried her over the threshold and in to the room. Molly sat on the little stool at the end of the bed and kicked off the heals she had been wearing all day. She hated wearing heals now she much preferred a fluffy pair of slippers or a pair of slacks.

As she stood up to walk towards the bathroom Charles stood behind her and snaked his arm around her slender waist. Planting little kisses down her neck slowly trying to undo the laces that ran down the back of her dress. Molly lent back in to his arms.

"bloody hell molly. Do you need a PhD in engineering to undo these laces?"

"mood killer..." she laughed then it hit her what he had actually said "wait what. Charles they are not real its just part of the design of the dress." She wriggled out of his arms and slowly undid the dress by the secret zip.

She allowed the dress to fall to the floor and stepped over it standing in front of him . eyes flickering. Searching. Waiting. Charles closed the gap between them slowly running his finger along her cheek, moving her now messy plat off of her shoulder. Running his finger down her back making her shiver with anticipation falling in to his arms...

Molly awoke the following morning in the 4 poster bed, the winter sun creeping in in through the curtains. She nestled in to Charles arms lying on his bare chest. She traced her dinger along the now silvery scar from that horrific day on the bridge. He flinched and woke up softly kissing her on the lips.

" good morning Mrs James" he smiled

Molly smirked and tried to hide her giggles.

"why are you laughing, there is nothing funny about that"

"sorry you just sounded so serious and it makes me sound so old."

"are you dissing my family" Charles said mock offended

"I would never Charles I am really sorry"

"well it sounded like it" Charles was trying not to smile

"Charles I am sorry I never meant to offend you. If it was the way I ..."

"got you" Charles creased with laughter

"that Charles James was not funny" she cried wrenching the pillow from under his head and started to hit him with it.

"okay...okay sorry ... sorry oow" Charles cries of surrender fell on deaf ears. He picked up her pillow and started to defend him self with it. They both fell on to the covers in fits of laughter. Charles lent over molly leaning in to kiss her.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A smartly dressed waiter entered with a trolley laden with breakfast foods delicious looking pastries, two racks of toast. Covered dishes with bacon sausage and eggs. With tea coffee and a bottle of bucks fizz.

Charles poured the tea and a coffee for him self and started to lift the lid on the warm dishes. As soon as he lifted the lid off of the bacon it made the room fill with the warm fudgy smell the crispy bacon gave of.

Molly ran in to the bathroom the smell had instantly turned her stomach making her feel physically sick. Charles followed her in concerned as molly never reacted that way before to bacon. He held her hair out of the way as she threw up in the toilet.

"are you alright molly" Charles said rubbing her back wrapping her dressing gown over her shoulders as she was shivering at this point.

"I don't know. I didn't want to tell you till I was sure but I think I might be pregnant"...

 **okay so this is a year after the last chapter as I found it boring trying to write about wedding plans with out making it sound like what everyone else has written or what I have written in the past. I hope you enjoy it and please read and review Duckmadgirl xx**


End file.
